Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{r}1 \\ 3 \\ 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}1 & 3 & 5\end{array}\right]$